


In a Year

by theoddwriter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddwriter/pseuds/theoddwriter
Summary: It has been a year since Wu had seen Mako and 6 months since Wu stopped writing him. What has Wu gotten up to since the last time the two spoke? And what will happen when they see each other again?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	In a Year

Wu had been so lonely for the past year, but he finally had a purpose. He made a promise, and he was damn well sure he was going to keep it.

For the past year he had been trying to live his life as just Wu. No more “former king Wu'' or “prince Wu”, just Wu. That meant minimizing smoothie breaks, and no more weekly spa day. In fact, he couldn’t remember his last glamour day.

Moving back to Ba Sing Se was scary, that place held so much history… and death. So much death. 

But he decided that the palace was somewhere he didn’t want to be. He chose a medium sized apartment in the middle ring by the University. It had a decently sized bed which was more than fine since he was a smaller man and tended to curl up anyways. But he made sure he had a nice window, he liked having a good view. 

Grocery shopping was the first big challenge. He got lost in the market buying different things. He almost couldn’t find his way back to his apartment, but he did it. And all by himself. He wondered if someone would be proud of him, even if it was silly. He had rescued civilians riding on the back of a badgermole, but a market made him nervous? He was beginning to understand why people thought he was ridiculous.

Sleeping all by himself was hard the first month. He would keep getting nightmares of being kidnapped or locked in a box, or strangled like his great aunt. Everytime he felt air escape his lungs.

However, there was the thought of one person that made it worth it.

Wu hadn’t seen Mako in a year. He wrote him letters for a while, but Mako would only write him back details of the weather in Republic City or about the new boots he had to get for work because his old pair ripped in the Spirit World. It felt obvious to Wu that Mako probably didn’t like his letters, so he stopped writing.

He only had one last letter prepared, but he figured sending it was a lost cause. But he’d stare at it on his desk for a while.

‘Dearest Mako,

I know you don’t like my letters, and I promise this will be the last one. I’ve gotten a lot better at living in Ba Sing Se, you know, quite honestly, I’m the best at being a citizen! Not even one enriching seaweed body wrap, even if my shoulders get cramped. It’s a true tragedy. I’ve been studying again, I was already trained to be educated on math and linguistics but I wanted to know more about the history of my people. Grocery shopping got easier too!

Mako, I promised you that I would be a person people would want to lead. I’ve taken all the steps possible to work out democracy and promote it as best as I can. I travel and get work done. But, I’m so lonely. I haven’t been this lonely in about 3 years. 

When you met me I was a spoiled brat. And I’m sorry that I put you through my ridiculousness. That you always had to worry about me. But I am so grateful you were in my life. You kept me safe, you listened to me, and were great company. Most of all, you were real with me. You told me how it was and even spoke back. It was the first time I think I’d ever had a real conversation. So many people talk at me or around me. Do anything to appease me or they feel bad that I never met my parents. You spoke back, you broke the barrier.

I love you, I love you so much. I loved when you slicked back your hair in the morning. I loved when you would hold me when I freaked out. I loved when you would pull me back to reality. When your eyes would grow tired. And I know you hated working with me. And that’s ok with me. Even if it does break my heart.

I know you’ll never see this. But I hope you’re smiling in Republic City. I hope that things are going well for you and that you’ve found somebody you actually love. And not some idiot in Ba Sing Se who thinks that he’s a loverman. 

Love,

Just Wu.’

Wu looked at the letter, and the tear stains that were on it. He would wince at first but would shake it off. No time for crying, it was time to be a man of the people.

Working out was terrifying. The local gym owner didn’t know who Wu was, which was perfect. Because he did not need a grown man to look at a pathetic man in his early 20s crying on the gym floor and realize it was the former king. 

He remembered every single move Mako taught him. He drilled it every time with one picture in his head. Where Mako would tell him to do it again. He began training his muscles and going on walks. Outlines of actual muscles started to show, at one point, he started enjoying going in.

It had been one year since he had set foot in Republic City, and finally he was going to do it again. He had planned to live in Republic City at least for a while to work with President Zhu Li about the final democratic elections to take place. However on the way there, from ship to train he felt so nervous he could throw up.

He had a shake in his legs as he shook the thoughts from his head of even possibly seeing Mako. He had no chance, it was over. Maybe a hello, but nothing more. He can’t have anything more, not because he had to hold back for the sake of the Earth Kingdom like last time. But because he knew Mako didn’t like him like that. It was a lost cause.

The air in Republic City was a bit fresher than in Ba Sing Se. Maybe it was because it was warmer in Ba Sing Se, but Wu could never tell.

He decided to walk instead of taking a taxi to President Zhu Li’s office. He had gotten used to walking longer distances, besides, he didn’t want to feel awkward asking for a Sato Mobile.

Music played through his ears as some shop nearby had their radio blasting.

“You!” He heard a scream.

Wu took a deep breath, and ran. He didn’t care whose voice it was. He did not need to be caught up in either a royalist or an Earth Empire loyalist. He found an alley and slid into it, leaning against the wall and catching his breath.

But right as he caught his breath, he was pinned against the brick wall he leaned upon. 

“Where have you been?” The voice seethed, it was a familiar anger. Wu wrenched his eyes open and saw who was before him. He felt winded all over again. He usually would panic at losing air from his lungs, but this was different. This was good.

“Mako?” Wu questioned, looking at the glaring firebender on top of him.

“Six months. Six months.” Mako said, heat radiating off of the firebending detective. Wu felt stunned where he stood, what did he do to make Mako mad? He thought back on that letter he wrote. 

“What? What happened-?” Wu asked, taking his emerald green eyes to match the bronze irises in front of him.

“Writing me all the time, and then choosing to drop off the Earth for six months and not even tell me?” Mako grunted, moving his hand off the wall and away from Wu’s head.

This confused Wu. Wasn’t this the man who begged not to be his bodyguard anymore? What was going on? It didn’t make sense. And he hated that his heart felt a twinge of hope, even for a second.

“You hated my letters.” He finally replied with a raised eyebrow.

“That doesn’t mean you STOP WRITING THEM. What was I supposed to think? You keep me updated all the time, and suddenly you drop off? A big official move to Ba Sing Se, that I had to find out about through Korra! Do you know how worried about you I got?” Mako started yelling. Wu held back tears, he missed Mako so much, but if the firebender kept giving him hope like this he’d have to hit him.

“Why do you even care Mako? You’re not my guard anymore.” Wu attempted joking. This made Mako visibly angrier. He could have sworn he heard Mako mutter something under his breath.

Suddenly, there were a pair of lips on his. He smelled smoky but he tasted sweet like lemonade. When Wu finally recognized what was going on his lips melded into the much taller man’s. 

He wished he could frame this moment forever. Capture this feeling in a jar.

When Mako pulled away Wu had tears running down his cheeks. He was breathless and in shock. It was like everything he ever dreamed of for the past 4 years had just happened in a few moments. 

“Are you? Are you crying? I knew this was a bad idea! Korra and Asami told me that it would make you- Spirits I’m such an idiot! I can’t believe I’m so stupid.” Mako started panicking. 

Wu grabbed Mako’s face again and kissed him again.

Mako’s brows finally unfurled, and sighs in relief. Everything felt like it melted away, as if nothing else mattered.

“You love me back?” Wu asked, pulling back and looking at Mako.

“Well, I get lonely when you’re not around. I got furious when you stopped talking to me. And I find you attractive. I told Asami and Korra about this and they told me that that means I have gay feelings about you? I just want you around, and here you are.” Mako ranted, his cheeks flushing red.

“Please tell me this isn’t a joke or a dream. I’ve spent so much time fantasizing about this moment.” Wu said, his voice cracking. 

Mako nodded, and pinched Wu’s arm. Wu hissed but for once didn’t cry. Mako pulled back in surprise after feeling Wu’s arm. He ran his finger on Wu’s cheek.

“When did you build up muscle?” He asked.

“I found a gym by my apartment to start working out at. I practiced all the moves you showed me. I wanted to get better, because of that promise I made to you. As cheesy as that sounds. You won’t believe this, but I shop for all of my own groceries now. And I haven’t had a seaweed wrap in ages.” Wu laughed as he explained.

“So I guess you don’t need me anymore.” Mako sighed. But Wu shook his head hurriedly. 

“Are you kidding? You always made me feel safe. And I’d be a liar if I said I didn’t like being picked up by you. Of course I need you, how else do you think I got this way? I just thought you’d never feel the same way.” Wu admitted. 

Mako then swept Wu off his feet and pulled him in close. Mako himself was always strong, and could lift Wu with ease without a second thought. Wu rested his head in the crook where Mako’s neck met his shoulder.

“How long are you staying in the city? How long do I have with you?” Mako asked, his voice cracking slightly.

“I’m staying for a long while. I have an apartment set up for me as I work with President Moon on the safety of the elections in Ba Sing Se. I was hoping to run some projects with her and prepare reparations to Republic City from the Earth Kingdom. So you have me for as long as you want me.” Wu said softly.

Mako smiled and seemed to relax a bit more.

“Good. Because you should be my boyfriend. I have a lot to provide, I got a promotion at the station from the Chief. I’ve grown an inch taller to be 6’2. I have enough money to take you out to eat somewhere you’d actually like to go and-” Mako started but was cut off by, 

“You don’t have to sell yourself to me. I told you, I love you Mako. I don’t need anything too fancy, just time with you. I’ve been lonely without you.” Wu said, looking up at the tall detective.

“You don’t have to be lonely anymore.” He said, staring into Wu’s eyes and bringing him closer.

“How about you put me down, and we go have a smoothie, for old times sake. Sound good?” Wu asked with a smile.

“That does sound good. And let me pay this time alright? I’m not your employee, I’m your boyfriend.” Mako said with conviction. Surprising Wu and making him smile. 

Mako put him down and the two left their little alley, but as soon as they did they were approached by two familiar faces. Asami and Korra, out on their own date. Both of them looked thrilled.

“No way did loverboy turn into loverman? Mako, did you finally work up the balls to… you know?” Korra asked.

Wu nodded, holding Mako’s hand. Asami clapped excitedly.

“Congrats you two. If you want to get dinner together let us know. Hopefully this time you won’t get kidnapped.” Asami said, putting a hand on Wu’s shoulder.

“I’d never let that happen.” Mako said, a toughness to his voice that only made Wu and Korra chuckle. It felt like a dream.

It had been one year since Wu gave up on loving the man of his dreams. But now, in Republic City of all places, the man came back, and loved him back.

It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one-shot, and positivity and constructive criticism is always welcome in my works. However please refrain from homophobia/racism/etc. in my comments. If you do, you will be reported.


End file.
